Talk:Elmo's World: Cameras
something I noticed I saw this segment today, and noticed somethign interesting about the sequence where Dorthy imagines Elmo as a sports photographer. The audience is painted (a bit blurry, I might add), and two audience members in the front row look a lot like Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Zoot. Would it be good to note this on this page? How about at Inside Jokes? I don't think this would count as a crossover. --Minor muppetz 16:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing when I made the episode guide. Here's a screenshot from the DVD. —Scott (talk) 16:52, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Looking at this image, it seems like there are more characters who at least resemble non-Sesame Street Muppet characters. A few of them look like Mushmellon, and some look like Wanda, Robin, Pops, and Floyd Pepper. Until I clicked on the picture I thought that the person sitting next to "Bunsen" looked like Beaker. Of course, there are a few who clearly resemble Elmo (I think I also saw a green Elmo). --Minor muppetz 20:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Can you specify which ones you mean, Michael? Looking at it, the Bunsen lookalike is obvious (same face and glasses), but apart from the Elmo clones, most of the others look more generically Muppety; maybe deliberately based on other characters, maybe not, maybe taking aspects at random. There's too old men with moustaches who could be versions Pops or Waldorf or just random old men; the one I suppose you mean by Zoot is dressed similarly and blue but otherwise has no resemblance. Many of the same faces are reused, with different coloring or accessories (as with two deformed frogs, who could be Kermit or Robin or random frog-like beings), so again, it's hard to be sure what was intended outside of a general vague, oddly drawn Muppet feel (if the brown one seen twice is what you meant by Mushmellon, he looks just about as much like Baby Bear without a nose and ears). I'd say mention Bunsen (it's pretty clear cut, no alterations and no duplicates elsewhere in that shot), but forget the rest. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:27, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually the Bunsen look-alike is duplicated elsewhere in the shot (second row all the way on the right). And his attire is not exactly Bunsen's normal garb (where's the lab coat?)-- Brad D. (talk) 02:01, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but the face is obviously Bunsen (which is what I focused on), enough to where I think intent can be safely presumed (and the edge of the second Bunsen, mostly out of the frame, doesn't look significantly different, unlike the others, and is pretty much outside of the shot). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:17, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Somebody already put a note here about Bunsen. Many of the others are a bit hard to determine. The ones who I thought look like Zoot aren't wearing hats or sunglasses, and have eyes (I don't think Zoot has ever been seen without his sunglasses, so we don't know what the eyes would look like). --Minor muppetz 18:25, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Zoot has been seen without sunglasses once in The Great Muppet Caper, when all the Muppets are walking up to the Mallory Gallery wearing Groucho glasses as disguises, his have no lens and you can see his non-existant eyes. Philo & Gunge 04:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC)